Health foods are in abundant supply and growing daily. A fairly large segment of the population consumes health foods on a regular basis and benefit from better health. However, a far greater segment of the population suffers from health problems due to poor eating habits in spite of the ready availability of health foods.
The reasons are many and complex. One known factor is that many people consider eating to be one of life's few true pleasures and they aren't willing to permanently sacrifice good taste for incremental benefits that may ultimately result in improved health.
Health publications are rife with recipes for substituting healthy ingredients for unhealthy ingredients to make favorite foods more healthy. Invariably the objective is not to make the product as good tasting as the original but close enough to be tolerated by someone who is concerned enough to make a modest sacrifice. The present invention is intended to go beyond the achievement of "almost-as-good as" and instead is as good or better than the original. Furthermore, the present invention is not a substitute ingredient. The major portion of the food product of the present invention (salad dressing) consists of health enhancing ingredients, i.e., they don't simply avoid the bad (e.g., fat), they improve specific health conditions (e.g., cholesterol). The more one ingests, the greater the health improvement. The consumer both likes the product and is encouraged to eat as much as he/she wants.